


사탕 (candy)

by my_eternalsunshine



Series: markhyuck collection <3 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But also, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT 2020, Sweet Lee Jeno, but mostly just pure loving, johnten if you squint, mark loves hyuck so much, mentioned confession, of course, push and pull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine
Summary: the light-brown hair, still possessing the perm from the midday photo shoot. moles, spread all over his face, barely visible under the dim glow of the fairy lights.those were hyuck's idea, too.mark smiled, his half-lidded eyes inspecting his sleeping boyfriend. what would he even do without his jewel, his sun, his soulmate?even if insecurities and loneliness lead donghyuck backwards on his path, he could always make sure mark would never leave his side.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: markhyuck collection <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	사탕 (candy)

**Author's Note:**

> back earlier than expected with this cute, but angsty markhyuck fic.   
> thank you for continuing to click on my works, i appreciate it more than anything. 
> 
> have fun!

the person who values you like a jewel, that is me

and then mark smiled at him.   
not the way he smiled at the cameras, the warm grin, never that one. this one masked a toothy grin, a bright smile. his eyes scrunched and his cheeks got bigger, wore a blush. one could suggest the pink resembled his lips. of course, those lips. donghyuck forgot to count how many times he kissed them. when he closed his eyes, pursing them and leaning forward, mark would let mischievous chuckles escape through them before placing them onto his partners. his hyuckie. 

donghyuck and mark had always stuck together, since their very first encounter. two children, barely teenagers, pursuing their dreams. obviously they had to stick together. never did they go alone. it had always been the two of them, always a pair, never sole. even more when august arrived. they couldn't be seperated. how could they not sense tension building up? no bad tension, of course.   
confused teenagers start to eye around.   
hyuck's affection started to startle mark more than he would like to admit, his giggle suddenly flustering all his senses. it confused mark as much as it angered him. he couldn't be falling for his best friend, could he? mark tried to tease donghyuck even more than he did before, but the heated tension prospered even more from this. and hyuck enjoyed every second of it, this damn demon. his smile captivated him, how could he be so confident? how could he smile over the brave things he said? how could this boy, this perfect fucking boy grin while engulfed in one other's arms?   
hyuck's confession whispered in silence, one which left mark's lips narrowed and his eyes wide open for a few minutes. but his response, through hearty kisses, spoke louder than a million voices. donghyuck did not suffice. 

"what an unusual confession." mark told hyuck, deep into the covers of his bed, noses red from the cold, droopy eyes staring into each other, fingers playing, intertwining, kisses on knuckles. quiet, but only for the sake of their bandmates. 

"unusual?" whispering, hyuck stared off into the void. "in what way?" 

"well, you're so loud and annoying, i- ow!" 

mark's cheeky whispering were interrupted by a not-so-soft kick to the knee, leaving a subtle pain gracing his forehead. 

"ugh. shut up." hyuck murmured, just before pressing a gentle peck onto his lips. his cute grin resembled the warm tone his cheeks were painted with, barely visible in the dark.  
“it’s just our little secret, has to be kept quiet.”

how could mark not love him? push and pull, sure. but mark adored his partners cheekiness as much as his gentle way of loving. hyuck knew mark as good as nobody else, his handling of him, the way hyuck touched mark, nothing went without a thought. and now, even more than ever. now, when hyuck doze away and mark watched his slightly parted lips. his closed eyes with those dark lashes he envied from. the light-brown hair, still possessing the perm from the midday photo shoot. moles, spread all over his face, barely visible under the dim glow of the fairy lights. those were hyuck's idea, too.   
mark smiled, his half-lidded eyes inspecting his sleeping boyfriend. what would he even do without his jewel, his sun, his soulmate?   
soulmate. even that sounded a little silly to mark. he would unquestionably tease hyuckie with this term tomorrow. 

♥

i'm so happy that i can share this happiness with you

"hey! get your dumb ass back here immediately!" haechan and renjun chased across the set, their teasing and fighting not coming to an end, jaemin tempted to join and jeno and mark rather concerned about the actual music video shooting, watching in both amusement and concern. 

"renjun is gonna bite him again, right?" 

"hah, probably. hyuck’s gonna whine, renjun’s gonna nag, and it’s gonna be good as forgotten on the way home." 

jeno played with the hem of his leather jacket, thinking in silence, then shifting his gaze over to mark. "you guys are dating, aren't you?" 

"w-what??" those unsure giggles escaping his mouth did not make him sound more trustworthy. "me and renjun? good joke, but i'm sorry to say we two aren't a thing. so nope." 

"yeah, i know that." jeno still, in a calm as ever voice, responded to mark. "i rather was referring to hyuck and you." 

mouth narrowing, eyes verting, state mingy, then he sighed. "but only because you are my best friend. yes, hyuck and myself are more or less dating, if you could say."

"yeah, i was suspecting something like that." admitting, jeno stared back off to haechan and renjun, now more mocking each other than just plain fighting. it would work out. "i wish i could say i had this sense for knowing people are gonna get together, you know? i simply overheard you two a few days ago." 

"he makes me so happy, jeno." mark now stared off as well. "this longing has been in my heart for years, jeno, for years. it feels like a relief." 

"it makes me really happy. seeing you happy, i mean." the raw genuine of jeno's words made mark melt. his friend's support filled his heart, made a certain part of his heart bloom. "you know, i feel like this joy makes you complete, no, completes you. not two fitting puzzle pieces, but two people coexisting together." 

"wow, where did you catch that?" jeno had always been well-spoken and smart, but never really demonstrated it to one person itself, kept it as a particular property. now friendship unravels from his tongue to warm mark's feelings and melt his insecurities. "that sounded so wise." 

"ah, i don't remember. could be a piece of lyric i read years ago, i don't know." jeno reddened from his best friend's sudden compliment. 

the director's instructions snapped off the boy's conversations and assembled the whole unit, with haechan and renjun back into a state of peace, chenle and jisung, still lively chatting and jaemin uninterested, consuming a dark black americano.   
while the staff talked, mark took the chance to glance over to haechan, who gifted him a small, hearty smile.   
happiness. 

♥

due to the long and very tedious music video shoot which drained the dreamies to their cores, a quiet drive back to the dorms commenced. even after mark and haechan were the last ones to be driven to the 127 dorm, silence laid over the small space as mark’s head slowly sunk down on donghyuck’s shoulder. he inhaled his scent, donghyuck’s remarkable scent, paired with the slightest note of the bibimbap they had had for a quick dinner. after a walk up the staircase, which felt simply excruciating to the two young boys, they finally arrived, slumping down the hallway of their shared dorm. donghyuck’s orbs of eyes blinked at mark, with exhaustion but also with slight excitement. 

“everyone’s already sleeping...wanna come over tonight?” just over the edge of tiredness, he could drizzle a small grin, but lost it immediately when mark responded with a frown. 

“huh? sleepover? sure...i’ll just…” a long, hearty yawn disturbed his words, driving his eyes to tear up from the might of it. 

sadly, hyuck grabbed his hand and stared on the ground. “nevermind. you belong in your own bed.” 

“baby… no, i-i really want to sleep with y-” mark responded, but yet again his words crumbled, now over a soft pair of lips.  
their movements were slow, timid, tired. donghyuck’s hands behind mark’s neck, those of mark under hyuck’s sweater, circling his hipbone in the same pace as their lips moved. (…sorry for the wording) whining, hyuck pulled away from mark, giving him yet another tranquil smile. 

“goodnight, my love. rest well.” with a small wink, hyuck silently entered his room he shared with johnny, seeing him fast asleep, the tiniest bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. donghyuck sighed, decided to brush his teeth, smile over the sad feelings in his gut and go to sleep. their schedules weren’t getting any shorter on the following day. 

♥

i’ll just laugh over this sad feeling

ever since, haechan couldn’t shake off the downcast feeling which built up in his lower abdomen. it hurt especially bad when he saw mark laugh. of course, never, he would let it show to his outer world. he kissed and teased his boyfriend like always, cheerfully chatted with his other members, teasing yangyang like usual and receiving baby privilege from his hyungs. haechan tried to cope with the sour candy on his tongue.   
donghyuck had a shooting with his other members on that one day, casually chattering with jungwoo, kun and yukhei, when latter brought it up. 

“hey, did you already hear the news?” he peaked, beaming a bright grin towards them. 

“news?” amused over the enthusiasm in his voice, aware of everything being news to him, kun smirked. a few giggles escaped out of jungwoo’s plump lips as well, but he quickly concealed it. 

“we’re getting a day off on saturday.” yukhei announced, his chest swelling with pride as he continued. “me, mark, xiaojun and hendery are going out.” 

“99-liners, huh?” kun smiled while jungwoo seemed to already be looking forward to a whole day of sleeping. “that’s so nice, especially in comeback season.” the chinese turned towards hyuck, who had stayed silent. “what are you gonna do?” 

“oh, me? i don’t know yet.” haechan had been in caught in his own thoughts. the feeling, it had returned. “why’d you ask, hyung?” 

“well, uh…” kun scratched the back of his head. “since you and mark, are, you know.” 

sighing, hyuck crossed his arms. “well, great. are we the talk of the whole fucking firm now, or what?” his temper shortened and his mood rapidly declined from kun’s so innocent question. “we have boundaries, guys. i’m not dependant on mark, mark’s not dependant on me. i don’t care if he goes out with xuxi.” 

“o-oh...i just asked, i didn’t mean to...you know…” 

jungwoo felt the tension rise and smoothly interfered, disrupting haechan. “anyways, someone wanna join me for the buffet? i’m craving some snacks.” 

kun and yukhei shifted away from the argument, enthusiastically nodding. after a few seconds, the youngest acceded as well, now silently joining the little troop.   
haechan smiled and giggled again, just to hide yet another huge frown. didn’t mark care enough for him? 

of course he does, he said to himself. he kisses and hugs you all day, he’s a great boyfriend. if he wants to go out with his other friends that’s legitimate. 

of course not, another voice shouted. he’s getting tired of you. bored. does he even care about you? 

internal confusion continued to rage on in his head. one against another. his trust becoming more and more belittled and the ugly face of mistrust grew. ugly, loud and oblivious. 

suddenly, jungwoo spoke to him. “open up, hyuckie. ice cream.” 

haechan sufficed.

♥

loneliness. the lone member who stayed in the dorm. everyone had gone out.   
johnny left, something with ten, he had murmured towards him. jaehyun, of course, went out for food with his friends. he could spot a cheery mingyu and an ever-as-handsome dongmin. doyoung and the dreamies were going out for chicken, or subway, donghyuck didn’t even care.   
he only cared for mark. but he loved to see him happy, didn’t he? why were the only things resounding through the dorms hyuck’s soft sobs, then? his own fault. all of this was his own fault. everyone had offered him to join their evening activities.   
‘oh hyuckie, won’t you be lonely all alone?’ taeyong had asked him, a familiar worry in his soft voice, eyes glassy as always. 

‘hyung, i’m an adult now. of course i won’t be lonely! i’ll be watching some dramas, eating snacks, and will be getting some good sleep. so don’t worry.’

while having a hard time focusing on the figures of itaewon class, donghyuck sniffled into his yellow bed sheets. 

my god, how disgusting. everything is wet. what will johnny think?

a hopeless chuckle left his lips, finding a spark of joy in his inner sorrow. it faded even faster than ice cubes on a hot august day, and suddenly the tears started to drop again.   
he decided to go to sleep. this day, this whole week had been nothing but downturn. a good night’s rest would calm the stress he kept in his stomach. or, at least, silence it for a while. that sounded like a good choice to make.   
just as hyuck decided to snuggle into his slightly damped bedsheets, his phone softly vibrated under the covers, signaling a delivered message. 

mark.

minhyung<333 at 22:09  
-i’m coming home earlier than expected, arriving in like,10 minutes :D  
-r u still awake?

♥

your sweet eyes, your soft touch, they change me, it’s an amazing change

donghyuck had counted every second. exactly 10 minutes and 21 seconds later, he could hear a quiet jingling of keys at the door and the sound of sneakers getting kicked off. in these 10 minutes and 21 seconds, he had tried to conceal the mess he made as good as possible. tripping through the dorm, searching for new bedsheets, throwing away the snacks he comfort ate, combing his ruffled hair and washing his red, puffy face. while looking in the mirror, his reflection seemed to fade, just a blur of his normal being. who was this guy, crying over insecurities, hiding in his bed sheets instead of facing the real world? hyuck splashed some leak-warm water over it. he had to deal with it. 

“hi haechan. i’m back earlier than expected.” peeking his head into his room, mark spotted his boyfriend, tidily tucked into a fresh set of bedsheets, sitting up straight, shutting down his laptop, moving it to its designated space.

“hey, mark.” haechan smiled. his voice spread calm, too calm for his regular sounding. “you’re home early, what happened?” 

“oh, nothing, we had already planned to leave early in beforehand.” stepping forward and pecking donghyuck’s forehead. “are you okay? did something interesting happen while i was gone?” 

“not at all.” lying straight to his boyfriend’s face, hyuck still smiled, the rumbling feeling in his belly returning, forcing his eyes to turn teary again. “everything’s fine.” 

“baby, you sound weird. is everything okay?” now growing solicitous, even more uncertian, mark sat down next to him, trying to grab his hand. 

fantastic. now he’s noticing. 

“no, no, it really isn’t…” choking out excuses, now hyuck certianly couldn’t stop the tears from dripping down his cheeks. pulling his hands away from mark, a crumbling face disappearing in his shaking hands. “oh gosh. no, i don’t wanna cry in front of you.”

more worried than ever, now mark softly grabbed his opposites’ shoulders, slowly letting them travel over his arms to soothe the boy. “hyuckie, what- oh god, what happened?” 

“i- i’m, i-... so,...” buried under his heartbreaking sobs, hyuck barely formed a few loose words, still trying to suppress his tears from falling down. luckily, he could gather himself again and stared into mark’s big, gloomy puppy eyes, full of confusion.   
this poor boy. i should have never lied to him. 

“haechan, what in heaven’s sake is wrong?” mark cried out. not with anger in his voice, never. he’d never do that. he would never let his rage out on hyuckie. 

“oka-okay.” collecting himself, drying his cheeks, he started to retell his sorrows to mark. when it started on the night of the music video shooting, the way confusion and self-doubt, how weird the sense of distrust and unknowingness felt hiding from mark. 

“hyuck-ah. but why did you refuse to talk to me about your feelings?” mark looked devastated. his hands folded in his lap, the orbs in his eyes glass-like. big puppy eyes staring into big puppy eyes.

“ i- it felt unnecessary.” further stringing his thoughts, hyuck’s eyes now fluttered shut. “i don’t want to be a burden, mark. you’re so stressed and busy, i’d feel like a burden to you.” 

and then, once in his life, mark lee stayed silent.   
he could not believe himself for what he heard, which insecurities and sorrows he could have missed from him. out of all people, him. donghyuck, the boy he cherished the most out of all people on this planet. him, the everlasting sunshine in his heart, the one he would have known the best, at least, what he thought of. didn’t he try enough to understand him? 

“heck. you’re probably mad now. i really should have talked to you about it, mark.” 

“i’m angry at myself, donghyuck. didn’t i listen to you? i’m an asshole. fuck.”

hyuck chuckled. for once in days, a genuine, hearty chuckle escaped from his lips. listening english swear words escape from mark’s lips made him chuckle, then giggle, and suddenly he laughed. he laughed and laughed and laughed, releasing the pressure.   
confusion first mirrored minhyung’s face, but then he laughed as well. hearty. loud. freeing his thoughts. closing eyes, full bright red cheeks, his entire body bucking from the release of emotions.  
tears started rolling down his eyes.   
so mark kissed him. donghyuck smiled, closing his eyes, enveloping his arms around him, pulling him down to lay on the ruffled, redolent bedsheets. as they pulled away from each other, hyuck’s beaming smile glowed with the rre-appearing streaks of tears on his cheeks. an equal beam relocated on the other’s face. 

“shit, it’s so good to let out your emotions. it’s so good to cry and laugh and cry!” and again, cheeks would be graced by little pecks all over their faces.

“damn, i love you, hyuck.” 

“i love you too.” guiding his palm up the face, first his lips, then his button nose and his cheekbones, donghyuck carefully observed mark. his mark. “my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading through this fic. it was a pleasure writing it for you. 
> 
> if you liked, consider leaving kudos or a comment under my story! 
> 
> i hope your day is going well, or was well. 
> 
> ♥


End file.
